Seven colors (七色)
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: Los colores primarios son aquellos colores básicos que derivan a los demás colores. Los colores secundarios son aquellos que se obtienen en la mezcla de dos primarios y finalmente los colores terciarios son la mezcla de un primario y un secundario pero en realidad solo eran matices, Sai lo entendía pero no le gustaban hasta que conoció a alguien que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen son propiedad original de **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso importante:** La canción utilizada es "All year around falling in love" de L'arc~en~ciel, para los que han leído algunas historias que e echo creo que se están dando cuenta que soy fan de VAMPS y L'arc~en~ciel y siento que eso es algo fastidioso para ustedes así que intentare dejar de poner cosas relacionada con ellos para no fastidiarlos y que tengan una buena lectura.

* * *

 **Seven colors (七色)**

Los colores primarios son aquellos colores básicos o fundamentales que derivan a los demás colores rojo, azul y amarillo eran los colores primarios. Los colores secundarios son aquellos que se obtienen en la mezcla de dos primarios verde, violeta y naranja eran los resultados y finalmente los colores terciarios son la mezcla de un primario y un secundario pero en realidad solo eran más que matices de un color.

Sai lo entendía todo perfectamente pero le era absurdo tener colores terciarios si solo eran matices de un color, _¿Por qué no conformarse son un solo matiz?_ Siempre se preguntaba. Cuando entro a la facultad de artes sus trabajos finales los entregaba con colores primarios y algunas veces con colores secundarios y se estaba dando cuenta que sus profesores se estaba llegando a fastidiar al ver las pinturas con los mismos colores, él no le daba tanta importancia porque generalmente sabia que la gente no utilizaba los colores terciarios y eso le daba más libertad y comodidad de no usarlos.

Sai clasificaba a las personas por colores, sus mejores amigos tenían los colores primarios rojo, azul y amarillo se los había dado por su personalidad, temperamento y demás cosas que los hacían únicos para tener ese color, Sakura Haruno una chica temperamental y agresiva pero a la vez dulce y bondadosa, era una chica gentil por eso había tomado la decisión de estudiar la carrera de medicina ella era el color rojo porque cuando hablaba de amor ella era toda una predicadora, Sasuke Uchiha un chico testarudo y terco pero a la vez algo tímido y blando de corazón, era el color azul al tener una personalidad fría, calculadora e inteligente, con esas cualidad el había tomado la decisión de estudiar derecho ya que tenía un sentido de la justicia inigualable, Naruto Uzumaki un chico alegre y parlanchín era algo tonto pero muy ingenioso, Naruto era alguien que con solo regalarte o mostrarte su sonrisa le tenías mucha confianza, hacia amigos muy fácilmente ya que inspiraba confianza, era el color amarillo todo el ser que era Naruto Uzumaki era brillante y cálido se hacía notar en donde sea era muy llamativo como su color, por eso decidió estudiar relaciones internacionales. Todos se conocieron en la preparatoria al principio se sentía incómodo con ellos pero al pasar más tiempo con cada uno de ellos se dio cuenta que a pesar de tenían personalidades diferentes se llevaban bien, eso le inspiro a denominarles un color a cada uno. Cuando entraron a sus respectivas facultades tenían muy poco tiempo de verse, a los cuatro se les hacía muy complicado juntarse un fin de semana o tan solo hablar por teléfono, un día cuando Naruto les llamo a Sasuke y a Sai diciéndoles que estaban a unos cuantos días del cumpleaños de Sakura y menciono que él no estaría libre el día del cumpleaños así que formo un plan para visitarla al hospital en las que hacia sus pocas clases de práctica. El día llego y los tres fueron a visitar a Sakura, al encontrarla en un pequeño descanso que tuvo su clase fue cuando conoció a una amiga de Sakura. Ino Yamanaka estudiante de la facultad de psicología desde que la vio le dio un color, no sabía el porqué de haber hecho eso pero lo hizo, Ino Yamanaka era la primera que tenía un color secundario y ese era el violeta.

―Sai―lo llamaban.―Sai, te estoy hablando.

―Eso ya lo había notado―respondió a la persona que lo llamaba, era Sakura su color rojo.― ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

―Yo―dijo señalándose.―Nada en particular―se sentó a lado de Sai mirando el dibujo de su amigo―Eres muy bueno dibujando y eso siempre te lo he dicho, pero lo malo es que usas siempre solo tres colores―señalo el dibujo de Sai.―Rojo, azul y amarillo.

―No le veo nada de malo solo usar los colores primarios―respondió sacando el color azul.―Los trazos y bocetos de un dibujo o pintura solo les queda bien un color es igual que las personas―hizo una pausa asimilando lo que decía.―Igual que ustedes.

―Creo que es algo extraño que a las personas les pongas colores―alzo su mirada al cielo.―Pero sin lugar a duda es genial, cuando le dije a Ino que tú me habías dado el color rojo al principio le pareció extraño―miro a Sai con una sonrisa gentil. ―Pero después de explicarle las razones del por qué tenía ese color a ella le pareció genial e interesante.

― ¿Genial e interesante―pregunto confundido.

―Si―respondió energética mente.―Le pareció muy particular nunca había pensado en eso―ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo.―Para ella eres como un tesoro que acaba de descubrir, le pareces una persona muy interesante, y lo más probable es que sienta una ansiedad al no indagarte, sé que se conocen de hace poco tiempo pero a Ino le interesas mucho.

― ¿Interesarle? ―dejo de dibujar.

―Le interesas tanto que ahora te está buscando un color―tomo las manos de Sai y las entrelazo con la suyas.―Ino… acaso ella ¿Tiene un color también?, ¿Le has dado un color?

―Ella tiene un color―intento soltarse de las manos de Sakura sin éxito.―No te lo diré.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunto con un pequeño y sutil puchero― ¿Es un color primario?, tal vez no sea, verdad Sai―menciono soltando las manos de Sai.―Creo que es mejor que se lo digas a ella, antes de que venga a decirte tu color.

Sakura se levanta y sacudía su ropa para quitarse la tierra, se despido de Sai con una enorme sonrisa sacudiéndole su cabello. Su plática con Sakura dejo un poco confundido ¿Por qué Ino Yamanaka tiene un interés en él? No lo entendía él era un hombre que no atraía a nadie al no ser alguien predispuesto a tener una conversación normal con alguien, entonces porque ella se interesaría en él. Sai no sabía mucho sobre chicas y mucho menos de los sentimientos que ellas sentían, se sentía como una raíz cuadrada intentándole sacar un número real al uno negativo, él no estaba echo pare eso y aunque lo intentara era muy malo con las chicas, se había ganado el odio de muchas chicas en la preparatoria y facultad por su mala forma de tratarlas al igual de haber sido golpeado por Sakura unas cuantas ocasiones por las soltadas de lengua que hacia sin percatarse. Pasaron algunos días y era fin de semana cuando Sai salía de la biblioteca después de haber regresado unos libros que había pedido prestados en la biblioteca con su credencial estudiantil, la bibliotecaria un día le dijo que podía devolverlos un día después del plazo si no había acabado de leer o investigar lo que buscaba sin hacer cargo de impuestos por retraso y ese día había tomado el consejo se había tardado un día después del plazo. Iba caminando con sus audífonos puestos escuchando música.

― _All year around falling in love_ ―decía en un susurro casi audible.― _Always falling in love_. ―se detuvo en la esquina de una calle a esperar que el semáforo diera la señal para que pasaran los peatones.― _It is destiny_ …

― _Are you feeling the same?_ ―una voz femenina continuo la letra de la canción.― _Are you sharing the faith?_ ―Ino miro a Sai que la observaba impresionado cuando el semáforo había dado la señal para que pasaran los peatones.

― _It was a fine winter day._

Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, Ino sonrió al notar lo sucedido mientras que Sai tenía un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas blanquecinas, Ino tomo la muñeca de Sai y cruzaron la calle corriendo juntos cuando el semáforo estaba por dar la señal de que no pasaran los peatones. Sai no decía nada a pesar de que había pasado algunos minutos desde que Ino lo llevaba de esa forma, no le parecía necesario decirle algo para que se detuviera de echo le agradaba y más que eso le agradaba estar con Ino con ella se sentía cómodo y en confianza a pesar de que no se hablaban mucho desde el cumpleaños de Sakura. Ino se detuvo y llevo a Sai a un pequeño parque fueron caminado hacia los columpios y se sentaron ninguno de los dos decía nada solo miraban el cielo.

―Eres azul―Ino hablo mientras que tomaba velocidad en columpio.―Además de que tienes una bonita voz para cantar―cerraba sus ojos para sentir el aire.―Desde que te conocí siempre eh pensado que tienes una voz hermosa, tu voz es tan profunda y melodiosa que hace que mis oídos queden extasiados al escucharte.

― ¿Extasiados? ―pregunto parando el columpio de Ino con la mano. ― ¿Por qué tanto interés por mí?

―Ni yo misma se, solo me interesas―respondió con toda la sinceridad en el tono de voz.―Como una refracción.

―Una… refracción―repitió el sabia a lo que trataba de decir al igual que ella, el gustaba de la física y era tan bueno como ella lo era.―Violeta.

― ¿Violeta? ―pregunto― ¿Ese es mi color? ―volvió a preguntar tomando con sus dos manos la mano de Sai que seguía en el columpio en donde estaba ella.―Al parecer soy la primera que tiene un color secundario realmente me siento bien al saber mi color.

Sai solo la miraba, miraba esos ojos grandes de color turquesa que le habían gustado desde la primera vez que los miro, se levantó de su columpio y camino hacia la espalda de Ino para poder darle un empujón y volviera a columpiarse Ino al ver aquel gesto se le volvió a inundar el corazón de hermosos sentimientos para Sai que algún día el lograría ver. Ino sabía que desde el día que conoció a Sai en la sorpresiva visita para Sakura su destino estaba sellado y que la coincidencia los llevo a esa esquina de la calle para aceptar libremente que estaba completamente enamorada de Sai. Al pasar de los años Sai se dio cuenta que Ino no solo era el color violeta si no que ella tenía distintos colores que lograría ver cada vez con más visibilidad, ella tenía siete colores, siete colores que el plasmaba en sus pinturas al recordarla siempre.

―Sai―grito Ino caminando hacia donde estaba Sai.

―Ino―respondió Sai con una leve sonrisa poniéndose de cuclillas. ―Hola, Inojin―tocaba la pancita de Ino .―Sabes al nacer tu mama se pondrá eufórica a pesar de que estaría agotada por el parto―miro a Ino que tenía cara de pocos amigos.―Pero te prometo que será acogedor y reconfortante tener un abrazo de ella.

―Entonces…―Ino tomo un mecho de cabello de su ahora esposo. ―Inojin ¿Qué color es?

―Inojin es el matiz de tu color―respondió volviendo a pararse mirando a los ojos de Ino.―El azul y el violeta al combinarse hacen un color terciario y es violeta azulado.

―Violeta azulado―sonrió al saber el color de su hijo.

―Espero que tenga tu misma sonrisa―rozo su nariz en la mejilla de Ino y abrazo a su esposa.


End file.
